A NaLu Story
by LadyLiberal
Summary: Lucy gets a job as a server at a bar called Fairy Tail. Natsu and his band are regular customers. A one shot/possible continuation.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I only own this story.**

Lucy was behind the bar, waiting for the bartender, Mirajane, to finish the drinks for a table of rambunctious men. She was just arriving for her shift and it was only her first week on the job, but she noticed they came and sat at the same table every night.

One of the men had bright orange hair, wore glasses, and was always checking her out.

Another had dark raven-colored hair and almost never had a shirt on.

A third was very scary-looking with long, dark hair and was covered in piercings.

There was one who had blue hair and a strange, red tattoo on his eye.

And last, but not least, there was the tan, pink-haired one.

 _Ah, yes. Him._

She first encountered him during the first day of her new job working at _Fairy Tail_ as a server.

Lucy had been sitting at the bar after her shift ended for a much-needed drink. The entire shift she had been harassed by just about every guy in the place, getting cat-called, hit on, her ass grabbed, asked on dates, or even for sex…the usual.

The last place she worked at was like that too, and the place before that, and before that. So, she wasn't expecting this place to be any different, and didn't really care because anything was better than living under her father's roof. She left the day she turned eighteen and was never going back.

Here she was, five years later, still unhappy and lonely, but in a different way than when she was still living with her father. She realized that men are all the same, just trying to sleep with her, not caring about really getting to know her.

As she was lost in thought, a voice spoke to her, "Hi, do ya mind if I sit here?"

When she looked up, she recognized the pink-haired guy from the table of men who were especially lewd to her. She immediately got pissed, "Yeah, I _do_." Lucy quickly turned back to her drink and brought it to her lips.

After a few seconds of silence, he asked, "Excuse me?" He clearly was surprised by her reaction.

"Look, Pinky," she seethed, turning back to him, he looked to be rather offended. "I'm not interested. Do you _honestly_ think I'd want _anything_ to do with you after how you and your friends treated me?"

As Lucy was about to turn her attention back to her drink he spoke up again, "Look, _Blondie_ , you've got the wrong idea."

She scoffed at him, "Yeah, that's what everyone says." When he stared at her like he didn't understand, Lucy elaborated, "I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED."

"What's your problem?!" He suddenly grew angry, his eyes were dark and serious, "I'm tryin' to apologize!"

Lucy shook her head in disbelief but stayed quiet and took another sip of her drink. She could feel his eyes on her, though she was trying to ignore him, so he would leave her alone.

Then he spoke again in a soft voice, "Look, I'm really sorry."

When Lucy glanced over at him, he was frowning, and his eyes looked sad. _What an actor_ , she thought. "So, let me guess, you want to buy me a drink?" She inquired, with a sly, knowing smile.

The pink-haired man shrugged, "I dunno, I just felt like I should say somethin' to ya," he had run his fingers through that oddly colored hair of his. "I've never seen ya around here before," he bit his lower lip and glanced away, "Those guys don't know how to control themselves, even though they all have girlfriends…"

Lucy didn't really know what the guy was trying to say, she shrugged it off, explaining, "Yeah, men are like that."

He looked back at her with a puzzled expression, "Huh?"

After rolling her eyes, she told him, "Don't pretend like you don't know."

His gaze never left hers, Lucy could see the frustration in his eyes as he asked, "What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

Lucy finished her drink off before standing up and pointing a finger to his chest, "What you do is you gawk and stare, you look at women like an object instead of a person. Expecting us to do whatever you want and look pretty while doing it. You think we need to obey and listen to you men, be stripped of all our own desires and ambitions, all because you can't handle things not going the way you want them to." She was glaring at him as she poked her finger into his chest, "I'm no longer stupid or naïve enough to put myself in that kind of situation again."

Then she left, before he had a chance to say a word, because Lucy knew she had won.

That was on Monday it was now Friday, and Lucy wasn't entirely sure what to think of the whole thing.

Since that incident after her first shift, she couldn't help but notice the way the pink-haired man would blow up at his friends all the time. He was annoying and loud, had a grimace on his face every time she saw him. Every day she would have to see him and each and every day she tried her best to avoid him.

Everything about him irritated her to no end, even though she hadn't spoken to him since that night, at least not anything more than getting his drink order. Lucy did happen to notice that since that first day the other men at that table stopped trying to hit on her. _Maybe he talked to them? No that couldn't possibly be…_

But whenever their eyes met…well, Lucy couldn't quite describe it.

"Here you go, Lucy!" Mirajane smiled that pretty smile of hers as she handed over the tray of drinks.

Lucy couldn't help but return the smile, "Thanks." She took a few deep breaths to prepare herself before she picked up the tray and brought it over to the dreaded table.

XxX

Natsu was nervous as he waited for their drinks to arrive. He was feeling so anxious and sick to his stomach, it was almost as bad as how he felt when riding in a vehicle. The past few days were stressful, trying to get his band to go along with his idea, but also because of Lucy.

The first and only time they spoke had been a disaster.

Natsu wanted to apologize to the blonde. His band had been complete assholes and made all sorts of comments about her appearance the entire night. The way they had treated her made his blood fucking boil, the way they looked at her, the things they said about her when she was out of earshot.

He had felt terrible about it. And for some unknown reason, Natsu felt like he needed to say something when he saw her sitting alone at the bar when her shift ended.

It didn't go like he had imagined.

Not that Natsu could blame her, but he was hurt that she lumped him into the same category as his friends. He was hurt that she thought he was like them.

He didn't participate in the antics of his friends, at least not when it came to girls. Natsu wasn't interested in having a girlfriend like his friends did, he could care less about that kind of stuff, his passion was in music.

However, ever since their conversation earlier in the week, Natsu couldn't get her out of his mind.

Since then he has been yelling at his friends anytime they talked about Lucy's body. Usually, he wouldn't say anything, just let it be, but it bothered him when they said that stuff about Lucy. Yeah, Natsu didn't really know her, he has barely even had a conversation with her, but he couldn't help but feel this strange attraction to her.

He wasn't used to feeling this way.

Natsu had never felt that way about anyone, and it made him nervous.

Usually he was so sure of himself and full of confidence. At their shows girls were always nice to him, probably because he was the only one who was single, but Lucy was different.

The way she had spoken to him, as if he was bothering her, the disinterest she had for him, and the way she treated him like he was insignificant and unworthy of her attention, did crazy things to him.

But what he couldn't stop repeating in his mind were the last words she said to him: _'I'm no longer stupid or naïve enough to put myself in that kind of situation again.'_

 _No longer… Again…_

Natsu couldn't help but notice the vulnerability in her big brown eyes every time they met his.

His back had been to the bar, so he hadn't noticed the blonde approach their table with their drinks, "Who ordered the triple shot of Fireball?" Her voice made him jump in his seat.

Snapping out of his trance, Natsu raised his hand with a smirk, "That's me."

She raised her eyebrow at him as she set his drink down, "Here, Pinky."

Gray snickered at him and Natsu scowled at his shirtless friend as Lucy handed out the rest of the drinks and left their table before leaving.

"You sure about this Natsu?" Jellal asked beside him.

With a determination, Natsu nodded and took his triple shot. The burn of the alcohol and the cinnamon warmed him from the inside out, "I'm all fired up!"

xXx

Partway through her shift, Lucy noticed the stage was being set up. She went up to the bar and asked Mirajane, "Hey, what's going on?"

The white-haired woman smiled, "It's Friday, we have a local band who plays here every Friday night."

Lucy stared incredulously at the bartender, "Local band?"

Mirajane gestured toward the stage, and Lucy recognized the group of men who were beginning to warm up.

She whipped her head back around, " _Them_?"

With a light-hearted giggle, Mirajane assured her, "They are actually quite good." The blonde just shook her head and watched as all the women in the bar began to flock towards the stage.

Eventually, the sound equipment was turned on and his voice was heard over the speakers, "Happy Friday, everyone."

There was an uproar of screams from the women near the stage and Lucy rolled her eyes as she sat at the bar.

The pink-haired man smirked at the crowd, "I just wrote a new song that I want to share with y'all." There was a moment of hesitation before he said, "I hope you like it." (The song is "Take Your Time" by Sam Hunt)

He nodded to the other guys and the sound of guitars and keyboards filled the air.

Then, as he searched the crowd, his eyes landed on hers and he began to speak to the beat of the music.

 _I don't know if you were looking at me or not  
You probably smile like that all the time  
And I don't mean to bother you but_

He sang the next lines and his voice was enchanting.

 _I couldn't just walk by  
And not say hi_

He went back to speaking, still not taking his eyes off Lucy,

 _And I know your name  
'Cause everybody in here knows your name  
And you're not looking for anything right now_

Again, his singing voice was back and it sent chills down her spine.

 _So I don't wanna come on strong  
But don't get me wrong  
Your eyes are so intimidating  
My heart is pounding but  
It's just a conversation  
No girl I'm not gonna waste it  
You don't know me  
I don't know you but I want to_

Lucy's own heart began to pound as she realized this song was about her. The pink-haired man still had his eyes on her as he sang the next lines with a smile.

 _And I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just want to take your time_

 _I don't wanna wreck your Friday  
I ain't gonna waste my lines  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time_

He bit his lower lip and stared at her before he began speaking again,

 _And I know it starts with hello  
And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice  
And some guys getting too close_

His eyes closed, and Lucy could feel the emotion behind his voice.

 _Trying to pick you up  
Trying to get you drunk_

When he opened his eyes again, they were back on her and he grinned as he said,

 _And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here  
'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys  
That talk too much_

Singing again, his voice was so soothing,

 _And wanna stay too long  
It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well_

He spoke once again to the beat of the song,

 _You could have rolled your eyes  
Told me to go to hell  
Could have walked away_

Smiling wider at her, he began to sing again,

 _But you're still here  
And I'm still here  
Come on let's see where it goes_

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time_

 _I don't have to meet your mother  
We don't have to cross that line  
I don't wanna steal your covers  
I just wanna take your time_

He removed the microphone from the stand and began to strut around the stage.

 _Woah, I don't wanna go home with you  
Woah, I just wanna be alone with you_

The music softened, and he shook his head, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time_

 _And I don't wanna blow your phone up  
I just wanna blow your mind  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time_

The tempo picked up again and his eyes tightly closed as he belted the words,

 _No, I ain't gotta call you baby  
And I ain't gotta call you mine  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time, ooh_

xXx

When Natsu and his friends finished the rest of their set, he said goodnight to the crowd and made his way off the stage. As usual, the girls were trying to cling to him and get his attention, but he already had his sights set.

He made his way to the blonde sitting alone at the bar, "Lucy?"

She looked up at him with those big brown eyes, "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Natsu," he answered her with a smile and offered his hand for her to shake. When she put her hand in his, Natsu was surprised by how soft and small it was compared to his own.

Lucy's cheeks were tinted pink as she shook his hand. She didn't say anything, but her big brown eyes were staring up at him.

Natsu's smile grew and he gestured to the seat beside her, "Mind if I sit?" She shook her head and Natsu sat down facing her, "I'm sorry that the guys here, and probably other places, have treated ya like they have. I've been tryin' to get them to stop…" He looked away and scratched the back of his head, "I know what it feels like to have people only be interested in sex or the way ya look."

She glanced around the room and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I can imagine..."

"Lucy?"

When those brown eyes of hers met his again, he gulped, "Would ya…uh, I dunno…wanna be friends?"

 _Oh my god… Natsu… Way to sound smooth and cool… There is no fucking way she's gonna want to be friends with—_

"Yeah, okay."

 **AN: Hey everyone, this is my first NaLu story, I basically just really liked this song and wanted to write a story about it... I haven't decided if it will just be a one shot or if I'll end up writing more. I mostly just wanted to get this type of scenario out of my head and written.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think: if you want more chapters or whatever, I've written it so it can easily be added onto if y'all like it.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I only own this story.**

Chapter 2

"Yeah, okay."

As soon as her words sunk in, Natsu's face broke into a shit-eating grin.

"Seriously?"

The smile on her face disappeared and Lucy rolled her eyes at him, "Sure, we can be friends. And if you can keep the guys around here away from me that would be great."

"Fuck yeah!" He exclaimed a little too-excitedly, then cleared his throat, "Great! So, uh, when is your shift over?"

"Uhh, not for another hour—"

Suddenly Mirajane shouts, "Lucy, show's over! There are customers who need their drinks!"

"Sorry, Natsu. I gotta get back to work."

She smiled at him, Natsu liked it. It wasn't like the fake smile she gave everyone when she greeted them, it was a real one.

"'Kay, Luce. I'll wait for ya."

 _I knew writing a song would work… Girl's love that kind of sappy shit. But still, Lucy doesn't act like the other girls, she's different… In a good way! Like, she doesn't drool all over me like the others. She made it very clear she isn't interested in me or any of the men she's met. Why is she so angry at men? Yeah, a lot of us act like pigs, but not all guys are like that… I'm not like that. What happened to her that makes her think that we all want to just fuck? Well…considering all the guys here seem to want to fuck her… and it's not that I wouldn't like to do that, I mean look at her, she's hot as hell! But, I can't help but want to get to know her, everything about her… Fuck, this is bad. SHE'S JUST YOUR FRIEND IDIOT! I can't think about that. Lucy clearly isn't interested in that kind of relationship, be happy she agreed to be friends. All you gotta do is be her friend, she clearly needs one. Your job is to keep the guys away from her, she said so herself. Well, kinda. She said it would be 'great' if I could do that for her. And hell, it would be my fucking pleasure._

xXx

As Lucy was walking away with a smile, she heard Natsu call after her.

"'Kay, Luce. I'll wait for ya."

Shivers went down her spine. No one had ever called her that before, she liked it.

 _Ignore it, Lucy. You've got work to do._

She walked over to Mirajane and took the tray of drinks she had to bring to a table.

Luckily, there was only another hour left in her shift. Honestly, Lucy was exhausted from acting sweet to the customers, so she could get good tips, all she wanted to do was unwind.

She had to admit that having Natsu write and sing a song about her made her feel a little giddy. What girl wouldn't like such a thing? Lucy might not be into him, but the song didn't make her feel like he was into her either. In fact, she took it to mean he wanted to spend time with her and get to know her, he wanted to be friends. God knows she needed one.

She was twenty-three years old, all alone. No family she wanted to spend time with. No real friends she could talk to about her problems. Lucy never stayed anywhere long enough to get to know anyone, she never met anyone she felt like getting to know. She wasn't interested in meaningless relationships that had no depth to them. Her father was already emotionless, she didn't want anyone else like that in her life.

Natsu was different, Lucy could see it when she looked into his eyes.

Looking up, she scanned the bar until she spotted the pink-haired man, still sitting at the counter of the bar, with his eyes on her.

Lucy gulped from the look he gave her but didn't look away right away. Instead she stared back for a moment, trying to read his expression, but couldn't and looked away.

 _Why's he look so serious? Almost…angry? Is he mad at me? What the hell is he mad at me for? That jerk!_

Stomping up to him, Lucy scowled, "What's your problem?! Quit looking at me like that!"

He cocked his eyebrow, "Like what?"

She knitted her eyebrows together and pursed her lips, trying to mimic his expression.

Natsu burst out laughing.

"What're you laughing at me for?! It's not funny! You looked so mad at me! But I didn't do anything!"

He stopped laughing and blinked at her, "I'm sorry Luce, I wasn't really mad at ya."

She huffed, "Well, why did you look so angry?"

Lucy couldn't help but notice how his eyes darted away and his cheeks were tinted pink like his hair.

"Natsu~" she threatened.

Groaning, he looked back up at her and gulped, "I was mad that ya weren't really smilin' before."

"W-what?"

He shrugged as Lucy stood there, shocked.

 _How could he tell I wasn't really smiling?_

Lucy turned away and went back up to the bar where Mirajane had another tray of drinks.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hey, Mira," she sighed.

The white-haired woman studied Lucy's expression, "Did Natsu say something?"

Lucy rose her eyebrow, "How'd you know?"

Mira smiled at her, "I saw you talking. Natsu is very observant."

"Observant?"

"Well, he's good at reading people. If that makes sense," Mirajane glanced back to Lucy once she finished pouring the final drink. "He's true to himself, has good morals, he's a good guy."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Handing the tray over to Lucy, Mira shrugged, "It just seemed like you needed to hear it."

Lucy gave Mira a kind smile and nodded, then walked to the table the drinks were for.

The men at the table were all quite drunk and loud. When she was walking closer, they started whistling at her, making cat-calls. Like usual, she ignored it but decided to bend forward to place one of the drinks on the table, hoping for a nice tip.

 _If they are going to act like pigs, that's how I'll treat them. Look at my delicious body you horny fuckers and cough up that cash!_

XxX

Natsu wasn't mad at Lucy before, not for faking her smile all the time. He wasn't mad at her for that and never would be, he knew there was a reason for that.

There was probably a reason why she was acting like she was, pressing her breasts together as she leaned across a table, sticking her ass into the air behind her.

Yeah, Natsu wasn't mad before. He was mad now.

 _What the FUCK Luce?! Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? What are ya doin' that for?!_

He hadn't looked at who the guys at the table were, he didn't care. All Natsu cared about was the fact Lucy was _acting._ He might not know her very well, but he sure as hell knew she wasn't this kind of person.

The Lucy he was watching flirt with the men as she gave them their drinks wasn't the real thing.

Then he saw them start handing her wads of cash.

 _Money. Huh…she is a server, she must do it for the tips… That's… Kinda smart, I guess… But… I still don't like it._

Lucy walked away from them with a little skip in her step that made Natsu smile.

She went to another table and took some drink orders, the whole time Natsu's eyes were on her. He watched as she used the serving tray to write on a pad of paper, nodding as she listened.

Natsu was observant, he always had been. He liked to watch people, the way they acted around people, the way they expressed their emotions. There were some people that weren't even worth paying attention to, they were so predictable, boring, and disappointing. No real emotions or depth to their life. In all honesty, Natsu could care less about people like that, he was tired of superficial people.

Lucy wasn't like that. She wasn't like, well—anyone. She was unique and Natsu had never met anyone like her.

He'll admit that they have only really had two conversations, now. He knew how stupid he would sound if he ever told anyone this, but he felt drawn to her. There was no doubt in his mind that there was something special about her and it was his job to find out what that was.

 _But she still is workin'… I'll just keep watchin' her, I guess. Fuck, I couldn't even stop watchin' her if I wanted to. I could do this all fuckin' day._

xXx

Lucy was serving the last tray of drinks before the end of her shift. She was relieved for this day to be over.

It was the table of men she was making some great tips from. There were three of them, one with dark black hair, one with a light green color, and the other with blond hair.

"Here are your drinks," she smiled to them, "Have a nice night, I'm off!"

As she was about to turn around, the blond guy grabbed her wrist, "Wait up, does that mean you're leaving?"

"Uh, well," Lucy stared at him, confused, "I'm just done with my shift, I'm not sure if I'll leave right away—"

"Oh, okay." He sighed in, _relief?_ Then he grinned in a way Lucy could only describe as seductive, "So I'll see you around."

It wasn't a question. He just stated it as if it was obvious. But Lucy ignored it and gave him a curt smile and walked away to clock out and end her shift.

When Lucy walked out of the back room down the same hallway as the bathrooms, she was met with the blond guy from the table she last served, "Hey Lucy. Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thank you," she gave him a small tight smile.

He smirked at her, "Come on, what's your drink?"

Lucy shook her head and resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Really, I'm fine."

He stood there and stared at her with a confused expression, then extended his hand, "Name's Sting."

She just stared at him, disinterested.

Sting tried to save himself by pulling his hand back and running it through his hair. Honestly, he was hot, and he knew it, that much was obvious to Lucy. But he was also a creep and an asshole, that was also pretty obvious, especially considering he must have followed her back here and now he was blocking her way to leave.

"So, Lucy," there was that same seductive smile, "What do you say, you and I get outta here?"

She raised her eyebrows and deadpanned, "Not gonna happen."

He laughed cockily, "Oh, so you wanna play that game?" Sting took a couple steps closer and Lucy tried to back up but felt her back press against the wall behind her.

Being pinned between Sting and the all was one of the most uncomfortable situations she had ever been in. The only thing Lucy wanted was to get away from this guy. This was the exact kind of situation she did _not_ want to be in.

Lucy only stood frozen, her mouth suddenly feeling dry and gulped in an attempt to bring back some moisture. Sting was so close to her, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She felt paralyzed and stuck in that spot, shaking.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter ends with another cliffhanger. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story or not, but I've been thinking about it and decided to write more. I am currently working on chapter 3 and will upload it as soon as it's finished.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I only own this story.**

Chapter 3

As Natsu left the bathroom, he took another glance at his phone the check the time, _Luce should be getting' off soon…_

When the door slammed shut behind him, he looked up and saw a familiar face staring at him with a pleading look in those big brown eyes of hers.

That's when Natsu realized what was happening, there was the asshole Sting, caging Lucy against the wall between his arms. He never did like that guy.

"Sting."

The blond glanced over his shoulder to look at Natsu, "'Sup."

"Get the fuck away from her. It's obvious she's not interested."

Luckily, that made him step away and lower his arms to his sides. Sting walked closer to Natsu until he was able to whisper to his ear, "It's _obvious_ she is playing hard to get, Natsu."

Natsu clenched his fists but stayed quiet.

Sting chuckled lightly, "Don't tell me you aren't thinking about doing the _same_ perverted things to her as _every other_ guy in this place."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" A growl escaped his throat, that seemed to even make Sting take a step back.

After adjusting his jacket to act cool, Sting smirked at Natsu, then turned to Lucy who was still standing frozen with her back against the wall. "See you around, Lucy," then he walked out of the hallway and back into the bar.

Natsu took one look at Lucy and knew she had been absolutely terrified, "Fuck, Luce! I'm sorry!" He stood in front of her and held her hands with his, "Let's get outta here, 'kay? Do ya have everythin'?"

She nodded at him as she blinked back the tears in her eyes.

Seeing her like that broke his heart.

Natsu decided to take the back door that was at the end of the hallway and led Lucy out to his truck in the parking lot. He drove a classic 1951 Chevrolet 3100, he'd restored it himself and repainted it his favorite shade of red.

He opened the passenger side door and helped Lucy step up inside. Instead of closing the door, Natsu leaned against it, "Are you alright?"

She stared at her hands in her lap with a frown.

"Fuck, of course not… Shit, Luce! I was just in the bathroom for a second. I went in there when ya were clockin' out, I didn't know he was followin' ya. I'm real sorry Luce, I'm sorry!"

She bit her lip and looked at him with tears still in her eyes.

"I know I fucked up, I didn't do the one thing you asked me to…but… Fuck, will you please say something?"

xXx

Lucy shook her head, "What'd I ask you to do?"

He seemed frustrated by her question, "To keep the guys away from ya."

"I didn't ask you to do that, did I?" She asked herself aloud, then remembered she had said it sarcastically when she told him they could be friends.

 _'Sure, we can be friends. And if you can keep the guys around here away from me that would be great.'_ _He took that seriously? I guess he did seem excited afterwards, but I thought that was because I said we could be friends…_

"Natsu… I wasn't really serious about that you know. I don't expect you to do something like that for me…" He looked really upset, so she continued "…but thank you for saying something to Sting. That was…very uncomfortable for me…"

More than uncomfortable. It reminded her of her father. Sting even had blond hair like her father.

"Luce."

The sound of his nickname for her made Lucy's eyes go to Natsu's.

"Let me do this for ya, as a friend."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Do what?"

When she opened her eyes, Natsu was smiling at her, it took her breath away. "Let me be there for ya, Luce. That's all I ask," his smile never wavered, his eyes never stopped shining under the moonlight.

Lucy couldn't help it. She cried. She felt her lip begin to quiver and her tears fall from her eyes onto her cheeks.

 _When was the last time I cried? Fuck, it's been years… Not since I moved out._

Sucking in a shaky breath, Lucy covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head, "I can't—I don't—I'm not—I—" Her voice was breaking as she sobbed out her words, trying to complete a sentence, but finding herself unable to.

"Shhh, Luce, hey…"

She could feel his hand against her cheek, she never had felt such a tender and gentle touch there before. Lucy only remembered being slapped there.

"It's okay, just breathe. You don't need to explain just…" He let out a deep breath and gazed into her eyes, "If you gotta cry, I'm here, take my shoulder. If you need to talk, I'll listen, 'kay?"

The face she was making, was definitely not attractive—all scrunched up in a pout before she finally broke—Lucy nodded her head then found herself wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck. She began to sob into his shoulder, feeling comforted by his words and presence.

 _Father never let me cry. When I cried in front of him, he would punish me. I had to wait until I was alone. I told myself I wouldn't ever cry again once I was out of that fucking house! Why do I want to cry so bad right now?_

XxX

Natsu slid in beside her on the bench seat of his truck. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and used his right hand to pat her back in an attempt to comfort her.

If he's being honest, he fucking hated this. This was single-handedly the worst moment of his life.

He never wanted to see her cry like this.

Never had he even thought about such a thing. But now he was witnessing it with his very own eyes. Listening to every single sob that shook her body against his.

There was one thing he wanted to do and that was make it stop. And the only thing he was any good at was singing, so he sang to her.

(This song is "Cry Like A Rainstorm" sung by Linda Ronstadt, imagine a deep male voice)

 _Life isn't easy  
Love never lasts  
You just carry on  
And keep moving fast  
I pulled off the highway  
And rolled into town  
I'm just fancy free babe  
And I travel 'round  
Sometimes I'm up  
Sometimes down  
Where can I run to  
How have I sinned  
When you cry like a rainstorm  
And you howl like the wind  
And my thoughts are filled with memories  
They won't let me be  
But if all the stars are shining bright  
Well they would not let me see  
It's so cold and the rain keeps blowing  
It's tearing through the town  
But I'm still fancy free darling  
And I travel 'round  
Sometimes I'm up  
Sometimes down  
Oh where can I run to  
How have I sinned  
When you cry like a rainstorm  
And you howl like the wind  
Sometimes I'm up  
Most times down  
Oh where can I run to  
Tell me how have I sinned  
When you cry like a rainstorm  
And you howl like the wind  
Who can I turn to  
Tell me where to begin  
When you cry like a rainstorm  
And you howl like the wind  
When you cry like a rainstorm  
And you howl like the wind_

By the time he was finished, Lucy had stopped crying. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, but Natsu realized he must've pulled her closer. She was now sitting on his lap, his left arm around her shoulders and his right hand on her hip.

He felt himself blush, but she didn't seem upset, "You feelin' better, Luce?"

She nodded her head and nuzzled her face against his white scarf around his neck, "Yeah… Thanks, Natsu."

"Anytime, but I really don't like seein' ya cry."

Sniffling, "Sorry…"

"Don't—" Natsu sighed, "Don't apologize. It's okay to have feelin's. Fuck. When was the last time you cried?"

"Uhh... It's been awhile…"

Natsu didn't like the frown on her face, the way she pulled her eyebrows together, or the clouded look in her eyes, but it was real.

She wasn't hiding from him, this was how she really felt. There was no mask anymore, this was just… Lucy.

And it was better than the fake-as-shit smile she showed the customers at the bar.

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh? What?"

He smirked at her confused expression, "Wanna grab a bite to eat? My treat."

She fluttered her long eyelashes, probably without realizing how gorgeous she looked while doing so, "Uhh, yeah, okay."

"M'kay," he pulled her over his body and switched sides with her on the bench. He buckled his seatbelt then turned to Lucy with a grin, "Buckle up, Luce. We're gonna have some fun and make ya forget all about bein' sad."

 **AN: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3, once again, sorry about the cliffhanger sort-of ending. I realize the chapters haven't been super long, mostly cause I tend to feel like that is just the right place to end it, so sorry if it bugs anyone.**

 **Anyyywayy, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **WARNING: Sexual violence**

Chapter 4

"Buckle up, Luce. We're gonna have some fun and make ya forget all about bein' sad."

She didn't know why but seeing him smile at her like that made her smile back with all the sincerity in her being. Her heart was pounding against her chest and when she spotted the blush on his cheeks she couldn't help but chuckle.

Lucy buckled her seatbelt and looked around at the interior of Natsu's truck. "This is a pretty cool truck, like my father would never own something like this because it's so old, but I really love it, vintage is so cool, I actually own a lot of antiques, it's kinda a hobby of mine, I also like to write—"

She shut her mouth when she realized she had been rambling, her cheeks immediately began to heat up with her blush.

 _Oh my god~ How embarrassing! I can't believe I just started blabbing my big mouth!_

Glancing up at him, Lucy noticed he was smiling at her. Catching her eye, he tipped his head to the side, "Why'd ya stop talkin'? I told ya I'd listen."

"Uhh," Lucy didn't know what to say at first, she just stared at him with her mouth half-open.

She saw Natsu's eyes fall down to her lips and his adam's apple bob against his throat. He looked away and pulled his key out of his jacket pocket then started the truck, "What do you like to write about?"

"Well, I've been working on this novel for a few years…" She bit her lip and sideways glanced at Natsu, who was paying attention to the road. "It's about a girl whose mom dies when she is seven and her father changes after that. He treated the girl different after that, like a business tactic—something he could bargain with."

Lucy could feel fresh tears pool in her eyes, but she decided to keep telling the story, "She never goes to a public school, her father is wealthy and instead hires tutors to teach her. Although she is brilliant and scores high on her exams, her father always criticized something. He'd say 'You spelled this word wrong. Your handwriting is sloppy, I can't even read it. What a disappointment you turned out to be.' He would hit her as punishment. When she would talk back, he would choke her with his belt."

She closed her eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheek, "When she got her first period, her father told her she was old enough to start fucking. He decided he'd be the first one to do it. She was thirteen. She cried the whole time, begged for him to stop, but once he did he ended up shoving his dick down her throat. After he ejaculated in her mouth, he said to her, "I fucking own you. Don't ever forget that. Whenever you misbehave from now on, I will punish you like this. Now get your fat ass out of my office.' Then—"

"Stop."

XxX

Natsu's entire body was shaking, and not because he was getting carsick—he was fine if he was the one driving. Listening to Lucy talk was nice, but… Well, he wasn't sure at what point had he realized this was not just some fucking novel Lucy was writing or talking about.

This was _her_ story.

As much as he wanted to know more about her, he couldn't listen to another moment of her describing what her father fucking did to her.

He needed it to stop. He was gripping his steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Natsu pulled up at the diner he wanted to take her to and killed the engine. He hadn't looked at her since he started driving. When he turned to her and saw her looking embarrassed, he chuckled, "Hey, thanks for tellin' me 'bout your story, Luce. Let me repay ya with some food."

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Natsu opened the driver's side door and jumped down to the ground. He ran around to open Lucy's door open for her before she could do it herself.

When he held her hand in his as he helped her step down, Natsu noticed the blush on her cheeks. He didn't let go of her hand as they walked up to the door to the diner and Natsu pushed that open, dragging Lucy in behind him.

He led them to a small booth in the corner and saw Lucy looking around the place with curiosity. "Whaddaya think? They've got really great breakfast food here."

She giggled, and oh did Natsu love the sound, "It's like ten at night."

"So, what? Breakfast food is good whenever."

Lucy rolled her eyes and took a look down at her menu with her lips puckered as if she was thinking hard.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh? Oh," she blushed and tucked a loose strand of her long hair behind her ear. Her eyes met his and she answered, "I've never done this before."

"What? Eat breakfast food at night?" He teased with a playful smile.

Lucy just shook her head, then bit her lip, "Umm, no…"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow up at her, "Well are you gonna tell me or do I have to keep guessin'?"

Her mouth fell open and god if Natsu said he didn't love the way it looked he'd be lying. "I've never eaten at a place like this with someone…"

Before Natsu could ask more, the waitress came over, a brown-haired girl named Cana, "Hey Natsu! Who's this?"

"Cana, this is my friend Lucy. She works at _Fairy Tail_."

 _Please don't you dare say a fucking word, Cana, I swear to god…_

"Ohhhh, is this the Lucy you spent all week frantically writing a song for?"

XxX

 _What?! Is this Cana girl for real?_

"Did Natsu really do that?"

"Cana~!"

She laughed and snorted, "Natsu, you should see your face! Priceless, honestly. Anyway, Lucy—yeah, he really did. Looks like it must'a worked too since he brought you here. He's been dying to talk to you since Monday."

When Lucy turned to Natsu with a huge dorky grin on her face, she saw how much he was blushing, even up to his ears and honestly it was adorable. His arms were crossed, and he was glaring at Cana with a look of betrayal.

"Natsu, is that true?"

His eyes met hers and for the first time since they met, she realized they were a dark green color, similar to a pine tree. It was breathtaking.

"Ughhh, yeah—damnit Cana!"

The brunette laughed, "Anyway, what can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a water, please."

"Come on Luce, that's all? They've got milkshakes here. Any flavor ya want."

His grin was infectious, "Umm, okay… How about strawberry?"

Natsu's eyes shined brighter and stayed on hers as he ordered, "I'll have the vanilla."

"Vanilla?" She teased, "I thought you'd make fun of _me_ for being plain."

He narrowed his eyes on her, bit his lip, then smirked, "I don't think there's anythin' plain 'bout ya."

Lucy felt herself blush, but she couldn't look away from his eyes.

 _How can he just say something like that? Why does it make my heart pound?_

Cana returned with their milkshakes, placing them on the table, "Are you ready to order? Or…?"

Lucy began to blink and remembered where they were, "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'll have waffles please."

"I'll have my usual, Cana." Natsu's grin was earsplitting.

She smiled back and took a long pull through her straw and tasted the delicious sweetness of a strawberry milkshake. "Mmmmmm, this is so~ good!"

"Glad ya like it," he wrapped his lips around his straw and sucked up his vanilla one.

Suddenly his face scrunched up into a pained expression, Lucy became worried, "Natsu? What's wrong?"

He swallowed the milkshake in his mouth and began shaking his head, "Brain freeze."

Instead of feeling sorry for the guy, Lucy burst out laughing, "You idiot! You shouldn't drink it so fast!"

Nastu still was shaking his head with his eyes squeezed shut, "Shuddup!"

The smile on her face made her cheeks hurt, but Lucy couldn't help it. Seeing Natsu look so pathetic made her happy, so she continued to laugh at his misfortune. She took small sips through the straw of her milkshake, being careful not to give herself a brain freeze, like what Natsu had done.

After Cana returned to their table with their food, Natsu seemed to forget all about things like table manners and began to shovel food into his mouth.

Lucy stared at him with a horrified expression, "What the fuck? Are you even using your silverware?"

"Huh?" He glanced up at her as he licked his fingers.

"You know…a fork?" He still was looking at her funny, so Lucy grabbed the unopened bundle sitting on the top of the table and unwrapped the silverware from the napkin, "Whatever… _I'm_ not going to eat like a goddamn animal."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating without using silverware.

 _What the fuck…?_

XxX

Natsu finished eating his food a lot faster than Lucy. He watched as she delicately cut her waffles with a knife into smaller, bite-sized pieces then dipped them into a small amount of syrup before carefully bringing it to her mouth.

 _Ehhh? Luce really acts fancy… Her father must've somethin' to do with it… She mentioned not goin' to public school and havin' tutors. She's even sittin' up straight like she's got somethin' shoved up her ass._

"Luce," he caught her attention, "Is everythin' alright?"

She gave him a puzzled look, "Yeah, why?"

"Why do ya look so uncomfortable?"

Her eyes darted away, back to her lap. Lucy's eyebrows pulled together, "What do you mean?"

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're actin' like this is some fancy restaurant we're at." He knew what he said was spot-on after Lucy's eyes met his again, "Luce, this is a cheap, 24-hour diner."

She nodded her head and Natsu saw her shoulders relax a bit, "Yeah, right… Sorry."

He wanted to say something, tell her she didn't have to apologize, but instead Natsu found himself unable to fine the right words.

 _Fuck… I really don't know a damn thing 'bout her, do I? Maybe I should've let her keep talkin' before. But… I don't think I could handle hearin' more 'bout her father…_

"So, Natsu." Her voice broke him out of his trance, "How long have you been in a band?" She was waiting patiently for him, with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm," he had to think about it, "I guess it's only been a couple of years… At first I was just writing stuff on my own. Been doin' that since I was little, none of it was all that good though. I've gotten better at it with practice. I can play guitar and piano, but Gray and Jellal usually play those parts. Loki plays bass, I'm not really all that good at it… And no one is better than Gajeel on the drums—that guy is _insane_."

"Is Gajeel the one with all the piercings?"

Her question caused him to grin, "Yeah, at first he started to get a new one every time he broke another drumstick," Natsu laughed at the memory, "But after a while he gave up with that."

Lucy laughed with him, "Can any of the other guys sing? Or just you?"

Natsu shrugged, "Kinda… They just decided that I've got the best stage presence—plus I've got the most range, so I can really sing whatever."

She was now finished eating and had pushed her plate to the side, "Ahhh, so you can sing girly stuff, too~?"

"HEY!" He scowled at her and crossed his arms, "I don't sing like a girl if that's what you're implyin'."

The soft chuckle and light blush that crossed her face wasn't what he expected, but honestly Natsu wasn't sure what to expect from Lucy.

"That was exactly what I was implying," she smiled across from him with a playful look in her eyes.

"Hmph!" Natsu studied her expression intensely, "I didn't think ya'd say such a hurtful thing to the guy who wrote a song 'bout ya."

He watched as her calm exterior fell and Lucy scowl, "W-what?"

"Ya heard me," Natsu leaned across the table so his face was closer to hers, "I'll admit it. I wrote a song 'bout ya."

Lucy shook her head, "So what? You said so yourself that you've always done that."

Natsu shrugged, "Yeah, I've always written music—I just don't usually write for anyone."

"Okaaaay… So, what's that supposed to mean?" Lucy cocked her eyebrow at him, "You write for yourself?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, somethin' like that."

"Oh, come _on_ , Natsu~!"

With a sigh of defeat, Natsu peaked at Lucy, "Don't laugh, okay?"

Her expression softened, her brown eyes went from irritated to patient as Lucy nodded.

"Well," Natsu cleared his throat and nervously laughed, "It's kinda embarrassin', but I've never written somethin' like that before… Usually it's not so… I dunno, sappy?"

" _SAPPY_?! You call that sappy?! HA!"

Okay, so Natsu really didn't know what to expect from Lucy.

" _What_? You _don't_?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and snorted, "Oh please. You've got to be kidding me, right?"

Natsu crossed his arms again, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's just—"

"Do you two want anything else? Dessert? Or should I get the bill?" Cana came back to their table at the most inconvenient moment possible.

 _She probably does that on purpose…_

"Would you like anything else, Luce?"

Her cheeks were tinted pink from her blush, she looked flustered, it made Natsu smile.

"N-no, I'm fine."

Turning to Cana with a smug grin, Natsu shooed her away, "Just the bill."

Once she was gone, Natsu turned back to Lucy to ask her to continue what she was saying, but she was frowning, he didn't like it.

He paid the bill, keeping his promise to treat Lucy to some food, then they walked back out to his truck.

When Natsu was back in the driver's seat after helping Lucy get in on her side, he glanced over to the blonde, "Hey."

xXx

The sound of Natsu's voice broke Lucy's concentration. It was so soft, and gentle, he sounded concerned, just from the one word.

Once she turned to face him, Lucy noticed the pained look in his eyes, "Luce, what's wrong?"

That nickname sent shivers down her spine, Lucy looked away and shook her head, "Nothing."

Natsu didn't appear to like that answer. His voice pierced through the awkward silence, "Quit lyin', Lucy."

Her head snapped in his direction, her eyes were wide with shock from him using her name. This was even stranger than him calling her that nickname.

"I can tell somethin's buggin' ya, just spit it out."

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. Lucy wanted to turn away from his intense eyes, but she couldn't. Natsu looked stern and serious, but there was something different about his eyes. They still appeared to be tender and understanding, something that was so unfamiliar, but comforting.

"It's… I've never, umm." Lucy shook her head and closed her eyes, clearing her jumbled thoughts. After taking a deep breath, she tried to simplify everything by simply stating, "This feels like a date."

There was a moment of complete silence between them, it was thick and suffocating.

"Oh."

 _'OH' THAT'S ALL HE HAS TO FUCKING SAY?!_

Lucy opened her eyes and saw that Natsu was _blushing_ and avoiding her eyes.

"Natsu~."

She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed against his throat as he gulped, then turned to her. Lucy stared at him, expectantly.

"Well~ that's not really what I intended…"

Groaning loudly, Lucy rubbed her temples, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Natsu?"

"I just didn't mean for ya to think this was a date!" She turned to listen to what he had to say, "I just wanted to spend some time with ya. Ever since we talked on Monday, I've felt like _such a_ _fucking asshole_. I wanted to do somethin' nice for ya, every time I see ya workin', I can't help but wonder what you're really like. It's obvious you're fakin' that smile ya give everyone! I can see it in your eyes, how fuckin' much you're hurtin' inside. And I _can't stand_ how all those guys at the bar look at ya, Luce. It _pisses_ me off, alright?!"

 _Uhhhhhhhhhhh… What? What, what, what, what, what?_

"Fuck, Luce… I _know,_ 'kay?" He sighed and ran his hand through his pink, spiky hair, "It sucks bein' treated like that. It sucks knowin' that some people don't give a shit 'bout your feelin's and are only tryin' to use ya."

 _Natsu… What are you saying? Does he really know what it's like? It seems like it…_

He took a deep breath and turned to her, "Look, I just wanna be your friend, alright Luce? Ya wouldn't need to pretend around me, just be yourself. Ya can talk to me 'bout stuff if ya want, or we could just I dunno, hang out—cause that's what friends're for."

Lucy nodded her head, "Yeah, okay. I've never really had a friend before."

That confession didn't make him smile, Lucy wished it had.

"You've never had a friend before?" He asked in disbelief.

She looked away, embarrassed and a little ashamed, "No… not really. I've moved around a lot since I moved out and haven't ever felt very comfortable with people…"

Natsu nodded his head, "Huh, 'kay… I guess that makes sense."

Lucy scowled at him, but Natsu just smiled at her as he turned the key to start his truck.

"Where do ya live? I'll drop ya off at home."

 **AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, this chapter was much longer than the first three, that's just how it happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading thus far, I am planning on writing more so stay tuned.**

 **Also, shout out to FairyTail9908 and Densolator for leaving reviews ;) Thanks a lot!**

 **Please write me reviews people, that shit FEEDS ME.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, I only own this story.**

 **There are more songs in this chapter, I suggest listening to them as you read, but it's up to you ;)**

Chapter 5

The next week was probably—no definitely—the best week of Lucy's life.

When Natsu brought her home last Friday night, Lucy had given him her phone number. She had the weekend off and ended up spending most of her time with Natsu. They didn't really do a whole lot, just hung out at her apartment and watched shows on Netflix.

And before you ask, no it was not a 'Netflix and chill' sort of thing.

They mostly just got to know each other, and Lucy found herself opening up to someone for the first time since her mother had died.

Going to work on Monday wasn't dreaded in the way she expected. Lucy thought she would be mad to go back and have to deal with the guys who'd hit on her. Instead she was upset because she realized that she wouldn't be able to hang out with Natsu.

She knew that Natsu and his band had come to _Fairy Tail_ every day the previous week. Lucy knew she would still get to see him, and it oddly comforted her.

What she hadn't expected was for Natsu to spend the entire day there.

When she had shown up for her shift on Monday, Natsu was already there sitting at the bar, talking to Mirajane. In fact, by the time Friday came along, Lucy was expecting him to be there, at the third barstool from the end of the counter, talking to Mirajane, as soon as she walked into the bar.

He was. Just like he had been all week.

Seeing him there brought a smile to her lips. When she caught his attention, his face broke into an ear-splitting grin.

 _Seriously? How does he smile like that?_

Unconsciously, Lucy's own smile grew as she walked over to where he was.

"Hey Luce!"

"Hi Natsu," she couldn't help but notice that Natsu was more excited than usual, "Are you ready to perform tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" His green eyes were eager, "I'm all fired up!"

Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, "You're so lame."

He narrowed his eyes, "Ya won't think that after ya hear what I wrote."

"What? Did you write another," using her fingers to make air quotes, "'Sappy' song for me?"

Natsu smirked at her and crossed his arms, "I dunno, maybe, maybe not."

"Uggggh! You're such an _idiot_!" Lucy rolled her eyes and walked behind the counter to get to work.

XxX

Natsu couldn't help himself, Lucy was just so much fun to tease.

 _Fuck, Luce looks so damn cute when she pouts like that._

He was really excited about performing later that night. All week he had been writing like crazy. He wasn't going to force the guys to learn every single one of the songs he wrote, though. Natsu didn't really want them to either if he was being honest.

The more time he was spending with Lucy, the more Natsu realized it wasn't enough.

He realized he was never going to have enough.

He was lame. He was an idiot. Just like Lucy said.

 _I can't believe I'm really gonna do this._

xXx

Lucy was sitting at the bar, waiting for Natsu's band to start performing. She didn't bother paying attention, she knew it would be obvious when they were about to start by the sound of the girls screaming as soon as Natsu got near the microphone.

Then came the screaming.

They played some of the same songs from the week before, but most of them were new, at least new to Lucy.

When the set was finished, Lucy was a little disappointed. She had thought Natsu would've written her another song.

 _Stop it Lucy, you're acting stupid! Why do you care if Natsu wrote a song for you anyway? He's just your friend, why would he write a song again anyway? It's just stupid._

There was more screaming from the crowd, so Lucy turned back toward the stage.

Lucy's heart nearly stopped when she saw Natsu sitting at the keyboard, with a microphone in front of him and a small smile on his lips.

"I've got a little surprise tonight for a friend of mine," the crowd quieted down, "So, uh, I'm gonna be performin' solo." ("Crush" by David Archuleta, acoustic, 10 years of Crush version, YouTube it)

Natsu caught her eyes, with a soft smile, then began to play a soft melody on the keys. When he started to sing, his voice was filled with so much emotion, it was felt throughout the entire bar.

" _Ooooo, ooohh, woooah, wahoohho_

 _I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

 _'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

 _Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

 _Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

 _Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

 _See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

 _Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

 _Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

 _Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

There was a loud applause after the song was over. Natsu stood and walked away from the keyboard, picking up an acoustic guitar and a stool, then sat at the front of the stage with a microphone in front of him.

("If You Told Me To" by Hunter Hayes)

He strummed the guitar and began playing a tune, closing his eyes. When he started to sing, he opened them, caught Lucy's eye and smiled as he started to sing.

 _Well I've been searching for something true  
My heart says it must be you  
I'd love to fall and see it through  
But only if you told me to_

 _Well I'd run through the desert, I'd walk through the rain  
Get you into trouble, and take all the blame  
I'd paint you a picture, write you a song  
And I'd do it all over if I did it all wrong_

 _I don't wanna steal you away  
Or make you change the things that you believe  
I just wanna drink from the words you say  
And be everything you need  
Yeah I could be so good at loving you  
But only if you told me to_

 _I've seen a lot of good love go to waste  
And I don't wanna look back on these days  
Knowing all the things you'd never know  
If I never said a word and let you go_

 _I don't wanna steal you away  
Or make you change the things that you believe  
I just wanna drink from the words you say  
And be everything you need  
Yeah I could be so good at loving you  
But only if you told me to (yeah)_

 _I don't wanna steal you away  
Or make you change the things that you believe  
I just wanna drink from the words you say  
And be everything you need  
Yeah I could be so good at loving you  
But only if you told me to_

 _Maybe this is something I'll never be  
But I'll be right here till you tell me_

Another round of applause, and Lucy's head was swimming.

Before she had time to think, he was staring another song.

("When You're Ready" by Shawn Mendes)

He plucked at the strings and Lucy _swore_ there was a cocky smirk on his face as he started singing, once again.

 _Maybe I had too many drinks  
But that's just what I needed  
I hope that you don't think that what I'm saying sounds conceited  
When I look across the room, and you're staring right back at me  
Like somebody told a joke and we're the only ones laughin'_

 _Don't know why I tried  
'Cause ain't nobody like you  
Familiar disappointment every single time I do  
Every single night my arms are not around you  
My mind's still wrapped around you_

 _Baby, tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin'  
Baby, any time you're ready  
I'm waitin'_

 _Even ten years from now  
If you haven't found somebody  
I promise, I'll be around  
Tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin'_

 _What if my dad is right  
When he says that you're the one  
No, I can't even argue  
I won't even fight him on it  
Call you when it's late  
And I know that you're in bed  
'Cause I'm three hours back  
Seems like you're always six ahead_

 _Don't know why I tried  
'Cause ain't nobody like you  
Familiar disappointment every single time I do  
Every single night my arms are not around you  
My mind's still wrapped around you_

 _Baby, tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin'  
Baby, any time you're ready  
I'm waitin'_

 _Even ten years from now  
If you haven't found somebody  
I promise, I'll be around  
Tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin', yeah_

 _And if I have to, I'll wait forever  
Say the word and I'll change my plans  
Yeah, you know that we fit together  
I know your heart like the back of my hand_

 _So baby, tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin'  
Baby, any time you're ready  
I'm waitin'_

 _Even ten years from now  
If you haven't found somebody  
I promise, I'll be around  
Tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin', yeah_

 _Baby, tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin'  
Baby, any time you're ready  
I'm waitin', oh_

 _Even ten years from now  
If you haven't found somebody  
I promise, I'll be around  
Tell me when you're ready  
I'm waitin', I'm waitin'_

Lucy figured there was applause, but she couldn't seem to hear it over the sound of her heart pounding in her chest.

 _He wrote three fucking songs?!_

As if that wasn't enough, he began to strum the guitar and sing another song.

("Risk It All" by The Vamps, acoustic cover by Peyton McMahon, YouTube it)

 _You just know  
Sometimes you feel it in your bones  
Though we've heard that hearts can still beat long  
Something's telling me that you're the one  
And I just know  
Even if I had a heart of stone  
You could make it bleed all on your own  
You could break it but I hope you won't_

 _I'd burn it down, I'd light it up for you  
I'd risk it all_

 _I'd rather crash, I'd rather crawl  
Than never have your love at all  
With only bricks to break my fall  
For you I'd risk it all_

 _Stand your ground  
Win or lose I gotta see this out  
Go to hell, I'll let you watch me drown  
It takes more than this to keep me down_

 _Not giving in, I'd give enough for you  
I'd risk it all_

 _I'd rather crash, I'd rather crawl  
Than never have your love at all  
With only bricks to break my fall_

 _Come on just do it  
You pull me through it  
Come on just do it  
You pull me through it  
Come on just do it_

 _I'd burn it down, I'd light up  
I'd take the way  
I'm strong enough  
Not giving in, not giving up_

 _I'd risk it all  
Than never have your love at all  
With only bricks to break my fall  
Yeah_

 _I'd rather crash, I'd rather crawl  
Than never have your love at all  
With only bricks to break my fall  
For you I'd risk it all_

XxX

With one final strum on his guitar, Natsu grinned at Lucy from up on stage.

"Thanks for listenin', drive safe everyone."

He dropped his guitar off into its case, then hopped off the stage.

There was one thing on his mind.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he walked up to Lucy.

Staring into her brown eyes, he forgot about everything and everyone else.

Once he was standing in front of her, Natsu could tell just how much she was blushing.

"Hey Luce," he smirked, "Was that sappy enough for ya?"

Lucy appeared to be all sorts of flustered, she was opening and closing her mouth, pouting, apparently unable to think of what to say.

Before he could change his mind, before she could find the words to say, Natsu caressed her cheek and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorryyyyy, I know it's another cliffhanger, but honestly, are you even mad?**

 **Anyway, leave a review, let me know if you like the story and if you'd like to see more chapters.**

 **xoxoLadyLiberal**


End file.
